Minato sabe
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Para el reto "Lo sabe" del grupo "Irresistible Naranja"/ Fugaku no sabía como se metió en ese lío, bueno si sabía, pero igual nada justificaba que hubiese acabado en una "cena romántica" con su enemiga número uno, Kushina Uzumaki. Joder, él no tenía la culpa. Sólo había dado un "consejito" ¿Cómo iba a saber que Minato terminaría de novio con Mikoto?


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Minato sabe**_

* * *

_**Éste fic es parte de un reto llamado "Lo sabe". De parte de dos integrantes de la comunidad 'Irresistiblemente Naranja'. Yo -su servidora.- y la excelente contrincante y escritora: Umeki Nara.**_

_**Fic inspirado en una escena de la serie televisiva 'Friends'.**_

* * *

.

¿Cómo se metió en ese lío?

Fugaku Uchiha no tenía ni la menor idea, pero primordialmente intentaba asegurarse de salir vivo después de aquella noche. Algo irritado, algo desesperado cogió la copa de vino que estaba perfectamente puesta sobre la mesita y la alzó, dispuesto a tomar un buen trago y tratar de no pensar en lo que había sido obligado a participar. Antes de lograrlo sin embargo una menuda mano se lo arrebató.

— ¡Es un descarado, ´ttebane! —una chillona pelirroja alzó la copa de una sola sin molestarse en que aquello se viera poco femenino.

Los ojos negros de Fugaku fulminaron a su peculiar acompañante, que demasiado metida en su furia y sus propios pensamientos, ni lo notó. Él no sabía que había hecho para merecerse eso, pero seguramente había sido algo imperdonable, algo lo suficientemente grave y maligno para haber acabado en aquel restaurante, esa noche en especial con esa mujer en especial. Definitivamente en palabras de Mikoto "Se había ganado el infierno". Y dios, él juraba que por lo menos esta vez sí había sido algo inocente, al menos no recordaba que cosa maligna podía haber hecho para acabar en una "cena romántica" con Kushina Uzumaki, la única mujer que se la tenía jurada con todas las de la ley. Y vaya que ella se la tenía jurada, él recordaba cada una de las bromas a la que la Uzumaki le sometía cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Tal vez eso también le había llevado a arrastrarle con ella en aquel lío.

Fugaku estaba acostumbrado desde niño a caer en aquellas bromas, sobretodo junto a Hiashi, uno de sus mejores amigos. Minato para su suerte no era blanco de las bromas, y Hizashi era amigo de Kushina así que tampoco se convertía en tiro al blanco. Aunque en ese momento lanzaba sin piedad blasfemias contra los dos últimos, especialmente contra su rubio amigo. Él era el culpable de todo.

Oh, sí.

Si tan solo no se hubiese puesto de novio con Mikoto entonces eso no estaría pasando. Instintivamente al pensar en eso los puños de Fugaku se cerraron sobre el mantel de color rojo oscuro. Contuvo sus ganas de asesinar a alguien (Kushina) y malhumorado revolvió la comida de su plato. Ramen. Él odiaba el ramen.

Maldito Minato. Maldita Mikoto, pensó con rabia.

Los dos eran culpables.

Minato, Hiashi, Hizashi, Hana, Misumi y él habían vivido parte de su infancia juntos con tranquilidad en la ciudad de Konoha hasta el día que Kushina Uzumaki llegó. Nueva y atolondrada rápidamente había hecho amistad con Hizashi, Mikoto y Hana, llegando a pertenecer a su grupo de amigos. Minato había quedado embobado por ella, y aquel enamoramiento siguió mientras cursaban la secundaria, la preparatoria y la universidad. Kushina sin embargo le ignoró con bastante ímpetu los primeros años hasta que Minato logró al menos su amistad. Una amistad que todos sabían no satisfacía a Minato, pero que al menos se conformaba con eso. Fugaku había sido testigo bastante tiempo de ese amor unilateral, incluso después de que a los dieciocho años, Minato rescatara a Kushina de unos secuestradores. Había sido en ese momento que él y varios notaron que los ojos violáceos de Kushina siempre traviesos habían comenzado a observar de forma diferente a Minato. El Namikaze por supuesto incluso con todo el potencial de genio en diferentes campos, era un completo ingenuo en el amor y había sido ajeno a eso.

Vamos, que hasta un niño comprendía antes que él en esas cosas.

Fuere como fuere, Minato no comprendió que finalmente sus esfuerzos habían cobrado sus frutos y Kushina finalmente comenzó a verle como él quería.

Ya todos con veinticuatro años, Minato seguía ignorante de la situación incluso aunque los celos de Kushina ante sus admiradoras fueran bastantes obvios. Fugaku suponía que era todo el tiempo que pasó luchando que había finalmente aceptado que no podía ganarse el amor de la pelirroja, y simplemente no podía ver lo que siempre quiso ver.

Entonces él había visto la posibilidad de ayudarles a ambos para dejaran de joderle la vida con sus penas de amoríos, y de paso cobrarse también todas las que Kushina le había hecho.

Si, por eso "aconsejó" a Minato salir con otras mujeres, intentar olvidar a Kushina. Sabía que en cuanto eso pasare, Kushina saltaría y le diría que lo amaba. Entonces ellos estarían felices y él también.

Claro que jamás estuvo entre sus planes que Minato se hiciera novio de Mikoto.

No es como si gustara de Mikoto, no, claro que no. Simplemente que ellos… ¡Ellos no eran el uno para el otro y punto!

Cuando Kushina se había enterado por supuesto había dado el grito en el cielo, pero siendo Mikoto a quien Minato eligió no había dicho una palabra, exactamente porque la pelinegra era una de sus amigas. Fugaku no había visto ese fallo en su brillante plan y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Pero, joder, que él no tenía la culpa.

Lo que le había llevado a acabar en aquella situación. Kushina furiosa y dolida le había cogido de las solapas ese mismo día en la mañana y le había dicho sin preguntas que le esperaba esa noche en ese restaurante para una "cena romántica". Prácticamente lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos que Fugaku se sorprendería si había una sola persona en su extenso grupo de amigos que no supiera que había acabado con su peor enemiga en aquella situación. Lo peor de todo es que Kushina se había pasado un buen rato tomando vino, y pidiendo más cada vez que se acababa. Además le acababa de quitar su copa y a juzgar por sus mejillas rojas el Uchiha apostaba a que ya estaba borracha.

Lo único que le faltaba, tratar con Kushina ebria.

— ¡Todos esos años, ´ttebane! — gritó Kushina dando un golpe a la mesa al dejar la copa, sobresaltando a Fugaku y las demás parejas que estaban alrededor. — ¡Todos estos años diciéndome que me amaba y ahora mira! ¡Es un degenerado, ´ttebane!

El pelinegro desvió la mirada incomodo ante el espectáculo que estaba dando Kushina. Dios, de verdad, nunca volvería a obrar mal si conseguía salir vivo y con el honor intacto.

—Kushina…—intentó decir al verle vaciar más vino a la copa vacía.

La pelirroja le ignoró.

—No te metas, Fugaku —refunfuñó con la voz gangosa y distorsionada por su estado —. ¡Yo puedo tomar todo lo que quiera, ´ttebane! —y de pronto como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación (cosa que no tenían) ella volvió a golpear la mesa con furia, derramando vino en todas direcciones —. ¡Y con mi mejor amiga! ¡Mataré a Minato, ´ttebane!

Fugaku suspiró y optó por lo más sencillo que tenía: ignorarla.

Siguió revolviendo el ramen con una mano apoyada en su mejilla esperando y rogando que lo que quedaba de tiempo se esfumara para poder ir a su casa y descansar de esa aterradora experiencia. De verdad que le tenía lástima a Minato ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de Kushina? El amor era ciego, eso era cierto, al menos había comprobado aquello.

—Es un estúpido y ¿Sabes que, Fugaku? —exigió Kushina al cabo de media hora.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada aburrido y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué, Kushina? —preguntó irritado.

—Ya lo superé —la pelirroja asintió para sí misma terminado otra copa de vino —. Oh, sí, ´ttebane. Yo, Kushina Uzumaki no me voy a estar lamentando por ese estúpido afeminado. ¡Y se lo voy a demostrar, ´ttebane! —gritó con fuerza.

Fugaku se encogió ligeramente en su sitio ante el grito que casi le perforó los tímpanos, pero tuvo que recuperarse de eso cuando vio con incredulidad como Kushina se volvía ligeramente hacia el respaldo de su silla y cogía con brusquedad su bolso, intentando encontrar algo entre todos los cachivaches que debía haber allí. Finalmente frustrada y sin conseguir sacar su celular, ella volteó el bolso y todas las cosas cayeron con un horrible tintineo en el suelo, esparciéndose por doquier, y terminando con el susodicho celular hecho literalmente añicos.

El Uchiha le miró con tic en su ojo derecho.

De verdad, de verdad ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

— ¡Mi celular, ´ttebane! ¡Y lo había comprado en las rebajas de tu empresa!

—De hecho yo no llamaría rebajas a quitarme _mi _celular en _mi _empresa —enfatizó Fugaku de forma irritada.

—Detalles, detalles —dio por sentado la chica desdeñando con la punta de su zapato el costoso aparatito hecho añicos, para después con toda la tranquilidad de mundo alzar la mano en su dirección.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo que qué? —exclamó —. ¡Mi celular se rompió, ´ttebane! ¡Dame el tuyo!

— ¡¿Qué te dé el mío?! —reclamó el pelinegro indignado y sin alcanzar a comprender el cinismo de su acompañante — ¡Estás demente! ¡Acabas de destrozar _mi _celular que diste por tuyo! ¡Dime una sola razón por la cual te daría ahora mi otro celular!

— ¡Era mi cumpleaños y tenía todo el derecho a coger mi regalo, tacaño! ¡Y necesito tu celular para decirle a ese tonto afeminado que se quede con el traidor de Kyūbi si quiere! ¡Maldito gato! ¿Quién lo necesita? ¡Yo no los necesito a ninguno y se los diré ahora mismo!

— ¡Pues busca tu solita la forma de dejarte en ridículo! Yo no te daré nada, Uzumaki.

— ¡Dame tu celular ahora mismo, Uchiha! —y con aquella frase, Kushina se levantó muy digna de su lugar y se tiró sobre el pelinegro sin importarle que estaban en un restaurante finísimo, y que ellos dos supuestamente estaban en "una cena romántica".

Al poco rato luego de unos cuantos arañazos y maldiciones, Kushina le había arrebatado su celular y con un pie sobre la espalda del Uchiha (asegurándose de hundir bien el maldito tacón) marcó victoriosa el número del departamento que compartía con Minato desde hace dos años, todo por cuestiones de economía y comodidad. Fugaku desde su sitio apretó los dientes furioso, resentido y sobretodo muy, pero muy indignado. Ya poco le valía lo que pensaban todos los demás mientras murmuraban y los señalaban, incluso mientras algunos se reían de la situación, de las palabras incoherentes de Kushina o del patético y estúpido mensaje que le estaba dejando a Minato.

Y que por cierto dejaba bastante que desear.

— ¡…y quiero decirte que estoy muy, pero muyyyy bien, ´ttebane! Y también estoy muy feliz por ti, aunque nunca me dijiste que te interesaba Mikoto… ¡¿alguna vez has escuchado la palabra confianza?! ¿No? ¡Pues busca en el diccionario y de paso también busca lealtad y díselo al traidor de Kyūbi! ¡Estúpido gato! Maldigo el día en que lo recogí a él y a sus pulgas, después de que destrozara mi departamento la primera vez debí darle su puntapié. Pero no, claro, el señor perfección tenía que mimarlo y convencerme para no botar al mendigo animal.

Kushina se tomó su pausa para el horror del Uchiha y siguió con su cháchara.

—Y bueno tú no estás para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero quiero que sepas que me la estoy pasando de maravillas con el amargado…digo con el encantador de Fugaku-kun —al mismo tiempo Fugaku y Kushina hicieron un gesto de asco—. Ya no pienso en ti, así que obviamente logre olvidarte, ´ttebane —Kushina asintió para sí misma de forma orgullosa —. Si, ya te olvide y ni siquiera sé que ha pasado una semana, dos días y cinco horas desde que me dijiste que tú y Mikoto eran novios. —si Fugaku hubiese tenido las manos libres se hubiese dado un golpe en la frente ante la estupidez de la pelirroja.

Los demás que oían todo le miraron con incredulidad. Inclusos los meseros que estaban al tanto de cada palabra arquearon una ceja.

—Sí, ya te olvide, ´ttebane —Kushina puso su mano libre sobre su cintura y rió como posesa —. Y eso, amigo mío, es lo que llaman "cerrar la etapa, ´ttebane" —satisfecha colgó y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, dejando libre a Fugaku, que solo alcanzó a levantarse para mirar como con una sonrisa arrogante Kushina tiraba su celular al recipiente del vino lleno de agua y hielo.

Y eso fue todo lo que quedó de lo que alguna vez fue un modelo exclusivo y único de la marca Uchiha.

Fugaku la hubiese matado en ese momento, pero le quedó de consuelo el hecho de que cuando llegara el día siguiente y Kushina no recordara ninguna de las estupideces que había cometido y dicho, él podría sentarse en primera fila y ver con burla exactamente que explicación tenía para darle a Minato de todo eso.

Oh, sí, vaya que lo disfrutaría, pensó al ver a Kushina reír como maniática mientras todos le miraban como si hubiese perdido la razón.

La venganza sería muy dulce.

.

~o~

.

Kushina hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Minato ingresó cerrando la puerta. El dolor de cabeza estaba que le mataba. Tomó el resto del café que se había preparado y miró con reproche al rubio. Minato captó su mirada al instante y sonrió de medio lado, alzando las manos de forma inocente.

— ¿Qué tal tu cita? —preguntó a modo de saludo.

¿Su cita? Kushina hizo un gesto de dolor cuando frunció el ceño al tratar de recordar que había pasado exactamente en su cita. Nada digno de mención ¿No? Al menos hasta donde recordaba. Y sus recuerdos no pasaban más allá de haberse sentado y cogido la botella de vino.

—Hubo un restaurante —aseguró con un gesto de dolor.

—Eso es obvio, Kushina. Lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos, de hecho diste el nombre, la dirección, la hora e incluso dejaste un mapa en recepción —dijo el rubio con diversión.

—…y vino, ´ttebane —murmuró Kushina abochornada —. ¡Ya deja de reírte, ´ttebane!

Minato intentó sin éxito dejar de carcajearse, al final se limitó a pasar una mano por sus cabellos y despeinarse ligeramente, un gesto que siempre hacía por costumbre, y sobre todo cuando algo le divertía mucho. Todas las mujeres lo consideraban un gesto muy sexy, muy varonil y muy…, Kushina se sonrojó nada más de recordar todas las cosas pervertidas que decían sus compañeras de trabajo. Pero no podía negar lo obvio y lo que por tonta pasó por alto antes.

—Bueno de todas maneras pasé para recoger algunas cosas, así que me tengo que ir rápido. Mikoto me espera abajo en el taxi… —Kushina le observó ir y recoger unos papeles de su escritorio para ordenarlos y meterlos a un folder.

De pronto le asaltó una duda, aunque no sabía exactamente que duda. Era como si hubiese olvidado algo relacionado a Minato. ¿Le debía dinero? No, no…no al menos que recordara, ya le había pagado. ¿Algo que ver con Kyūbi? No, ese gato traidor ya no tenía por qué ser una de sus preocupaciones desde que prefería a Minato y le ignoraba a ella. ¿Algo que ver con el hecho de que salía con su mejor amiga? Uhm…bueno tampoco es como si tuviese derecho a opinar. Ella había sido la culpable.

¿Quizá era que ese día se veía muy guapo? No, nada que ver. Minato se veía guapo y sexy siempre, a cada hora, todos los días.

Mientras intenta recordar exactamente que olvidaba y clavaba de forma penetrante sus ojos sobre la espalda de Minato, el pobre chico ordenaba y reordenaba los papeles rogando porque Kushina dejara de mirarlo de esa forma. Apenas había estado guardando los papeles cuando había sentido su intensa mirada. Y no, no era la primera vez que sentía que Kushina le miraba mucho y de una forma extraña, pero ya se había auto convencido de que no era lo que él creía y quería. Simplemente sus sentimientos siempre distorsionaban la realidad. El hecho de que a Mikoto le divirtiera la situación en la que estaban tampoco ayudaba mucho. Le había pedido salir porque aparte de Hana y Misumi, era la única chica en que la confiaba y podía estar seguro que no intentaría seducirlo o arrancarle la ropa al instante. Hana ya tenía a Hiashi; Misumi a Hizashi, entonces solo había quedado libre la pelinegra. Pero Mikoto no se tomaba en serio su "relación". De hecho no había cambiado en nada, seguían comportándose como amigos de forma natural, no había espacio para momentos románticos. Y Minato agradecía eso mentalmente, aunque quisiera no podía mirar a Mikoto con otros ojos.

El problema para él era que aunque en cierto sentido resultaba beneficioso, tampoco era exactamente la solución. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a Kushina si su relación con Mikoto era nula? Cada vez que se lo decía a Mikoto, ella explotaba en risas, le revolvía el cabello y simplemente sonreía sin palabras. Como si riera de una broma privada. Una broma que por cierto él no captaba.

Y a todo eso ¿A qué hora iba a dejar de mirarle?

Volteó y se encontró con los ojos de Kushina a unos milímetros de los suyos. Si no hubiese sido experto en manejar sus emociones hubiese saltado del susto, ni siquiera la había sentido llegar.

—Eh…Ku…Kushina…. —dijo nervioso retrocediendo un paso —. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Uhm…—la pelirroja hizo un ligero mohín de frustración y adelantó el paso que él retrocedió —. Hay algo…uhm…´ttebane…no sé qué….

— ¿Algo? —Minato volvió a retroceder un paso. Kushina se adelantó dos.

Resultaba gracioso que Minato siendo mucho más alto que ella, se viera acorralado, sobretodo porque la pelirroja invadió el espacio personal de su amigo, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, como si quisiera descubrir algo. Y ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta la estampa que formaban. Sin embargo Minato sí que lo había notado, imposible no hacerlo con cada paso que Kushina había avanzado antes de acorralarle contra la pared. Para él resultaba muy difícil no reparar en el sencillo y corto pijama que Kushina llevaba puesto. Tragó grueso cuando ella se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para intentar estar a la misma altura.

Rió de manera nerviosa y desvió la mirada.

—Ya, en serio ¿Qué rayos te sucede, Kushina? Esto es incómodo.

— ¿Incómodo? —repitió Kushina desconcertada, parpadeando y de pronto tomando consciencia de la situación en la que estaban. Apoyó su peso de nuevo sobre sus pies con las mejillas rojas al comprender lo que estaba haciendo simplemente por intentar recordar eso que había olvidado de Minato.

El rubio volvió la mirada hacia ella y sacudió la cabeza con resignación al comprender que de nuevo Kushina no tenía idea de lo que hacía, inclusive en las situaciones que podrían dejar a entender otro significado. Se irguió suspirando de alivio y fue entonces que ella levantó la mirada de nuevo y aunque hubo una buena consideración de altura entre ambos, Minato quedó estático en su lugar, sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Inconscientemente bajó el rostro y casi pudo jurar que Kushina levantó el suyo…

—… ¡Miauuuuu! —interrumpiendo todo, un gatito de color naranja pasó entre las piernas de ambos y se frotó de forma cariñosa contra Minato en busca de mimos.

Kushina lanzó una mirada asesina al gatito de pelaje naranja y negro, cuya cola se esponjaba de una manera que parecía que tenía un montón de colas en vez de una, y si los gatos pudieran mirar con burla, la pelirroja aseguraría que el desgraciado hizo eso. De todas maneras Kyūbi maulló feliz cuando Minato se inclinó y le rascó detrás de las orejas.

—… ¿A que vino todo eso, Kushina? Si se puede saber, claro —le preguntó Minato sin mirarla.

—Eh…—instantáneamente comenzó a ir hacia la cocina solo por hacer algo y no tener que mirarle —. Eh, no se….juraría que me olvide algo relacionado de ti, ´ttebane. ¿Quizá me llamaste anoche?

—No, estuve toda la noche con Mikoto —respondió Minato.

—Bueno entonces quizá yo…no sé, ´ttebane —bufó bajamente maldiciendo a todo el mundo —. ¿No tenías que irte?

—De hecho —dijo el rubio levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono —. No he revisado mis mensajes. Mikoto dijo que lo haga porque tal vez había algo urgente.

—Sí, sí, ok —ella sacudió la cabeza y se frotó las sienes.

Se prepararía otra taza de café. Apenas ingresó y se sirvió el agua hervida cuando escuchó la voz de Minato desde la pequeña salita. Frunció el ceño cuando no escuchó bien.

— ¿Qué, ´ttebane?

—Al parecer fuiste tú la que me dejaste un mensaje, Kushina —repitió Minato sonriente con el teléfono pegado al oído.

— ¿Yo? No, claro que no. Yo no te he... ¡Aléjate de ese teléfono, Minato! —gritó Kushina espantada recordando de una sola todas las cosas que había hecho el día anterior, y de fondo la sonrisa maliciosa de Fugaku mientras le dejaba en su departamento y sus últimas palabras "Todo tiene consecuencias, Uzumaki"

¡Maldición, ´ttebane!

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Salió tirando el café y saltó sobre su rubio amigo, intentando quitarle el teléfono. Pero Minato tenía buenos reflejos y la esquivó con sorpresa. ¡No podía escuchar todo lo que le había dicho! ¡No! Nunca más podría volver a mirarle a la cara. Pataleó como loca y se le subió a la espalda, pero Minato le sostuvo de las muñecas solo con una mano y siguió escuchando el mensaje.

"_Y eso, amigo mío, es lo que llaman "cerrar la etapa, ´ttebane"_

Con la última frase, Kushina había arrebatado el teléfono del oído de Minato y lo había lanzado lejos con brusquedad, solo para perder el equilibrio, arrastrando consigo a Minato y cayendo sobre la mesita, tirando todas las cosas que habían, incluida la taza vacía.

No tuvo tiempo ni de procesar el hecho de que Minato no solo había escuchado cada una de las tonterías dichas, además de que en ese momento se encontraba sobre ella en el piso, cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Fugaku y Mikoto, los dos con la misma expresión de contrariedad y burla al mismo tiempo. Durante un minuto que pudo haber sido un siglo, la pelirroja intercambió una mirada espantada con su mejor amiga por la posición en la que estaba con Minato, antes de que Mikoto lanzara un risa, cogiera a Fugaku de la mano y saliera toda feliz del departamento.

Ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta que Minato estaba sobre Kushina en el suelo, con todas las cosas tiradas, además de que en medio del pleito y la caída los dos se habían sujetado al otro y en ese momento tenían el rostro a escasos milímetros del otro. Una de las manos de Minato se encontraba sobre la cintura de Kushina y la otra sosteniendo una de las manos de la chica. Sin contar claro que una de las piernas de la pelirroja se encontraba sobre Minato.

¡Dios, eso no podía haber terminado peor!

¡Que alguien entrara y la matara de una buena vez, ´ttebane!

Completamente aterrada y avergonzada no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a los ojos azules de Minato, que mostraban abiertamente toda su sorpresa.

— ¿Tú…me olvidaste? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Minato…yo, ´ttebane…

— ¿Cuándo me recordaste? —preguntó desconcertado.

Y eso fue todo lo que ella pudo soportar. Sin importar que ella fuera la culpable, Kushina frunció el ceño ¿Es que no había ido obvia cuando mandaba rodar a sus admiradoras? ¿O cuando gritó al enterarse del noviazgo con Mikoto? ¿O cuando dejó incluso ese mapa para que él supiera donde iba ser su cita con Fugaku?

¡Ah, diablos, no! ¡Ella ya estaba cansada de esa situación!

Le cogió con la mano libre del rostro y con fuerza estampó sus labios contra los suyos, decidida a demostrar de una buena vez sus sentimientos. Sin importar si él la rechazaba. ¡Ella era Kushina Uzumaki, ´ttebane! ¡Nadie iba hacerle retroceder a sus ideales! ¡Nadie iba a ignorar sus sentimientos y…

¿Minato le estaba devolviendo el beso?

Sorprendida notó como Minato no solo le devolvió el beso sino que lo profundizó, dejándole saber que era correspondida en sentimientos. Emocionada, Kushina le abrazó, apenas fue consciente de que las manos de Minato se pasearon con suavidad por su cintura. Lo único que le interesaba era todo ese fuego y esa pasión que Minato despertaba en ella.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Minato le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Debiste decírmelo.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te besuqueabas con Mikoto, ´ttebane?

Por toda respuesta Minato rió.

—Mikoto y yo no llevamos ninguna relación en serio.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Kushina rió y le besó de nuevo. Rodaron por el suelo entre risas y caricias.

—Y ese amargado de Fugaku me hizo un favor, quien lo creería.

—Más bien se hizo un favor diría yo —respondió Minato sabiendo a que se refería.

La pelirroja le miró sin comprender, pero con una sonrisita sugerente Minato le cogió de la cintura y le pegó a él para iniciar otra sesión de besos bastante larga.

Sería un largo, largo día.

Pero ¿A quién le importaba?

.

~o~

.

—Fue un buen plan —dijo Fugaku sonriendo de medio lado de forma maliciosa.

Mikoto rió de buena gana y le dio la dirección al taxista.

—Un gran plan. Y lo armamos los dos sin saberlo —la pelinegra rió divertida ante la coincidencia.

Habían sido los dos quien habían armado todo eso cada uno por su lado, y al final había sido la unión de ambos planes lo que sin duda había por fin unido a ese par de despistados.

—Aunque había esperado verla sufrir un poco más, se lo merecía —dijo Fugaku frunciendo el ceño.

—Eres cruel —la chica le sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tú no tuviste que soportarla anoche —de solo recordar esa experiencia, un escalofrío recorrió a Fugaku.

—Bueno, velo de este modo —Mikoto le sonrió de forma coqueta, acercándose hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a solo unos centímetros — ¿Por qué no celebramos nuestro triunfo?

Fugaku sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Esta noche?

—Esta noche —Mikoto le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca y se bajó del auto que se había detenido en la dirección dada.

Le guiño un ojo y agitando su negra cabellera bajó del taxi de forma elegante, contoneando ligeramente las caderas. Fugaku sonrió de forma algo tonta y se apresuró a seguirla.

Sin duda eso compensaba el haber sufrido con Kushina el día anterior.

Al final todo había salido bien. Saldría con Mikoto y Minato finalmente sabía que Kushina estaba enamorada de él.

El plan "Tiene que saberlo" o "lo sabe" (como ya era ahora) había resultado.

.

* * *

_Lalá :D_

_Yo, aquí con un reto del grupo Irresistiblemente Naranja ;D_

_Espero les guste. Umeki Uchiha Nara me retó para hacer este fic basado en este vídeo:_

_www. Youtube watch ? feature = endscreen & NR = 1&v = 8R8PChCsxXw_

_Espero les guste XD_

_Besos_

_Gracias por leer_

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
